Kim's healing tear
by MrAndersIversen
Summary: A Tangled version of Kim Possible where you can say that Kim is Rapunzel and Ron is Eugene from Tangled. My first Kim Possible fanfic so please welcome me well. Please read and review


**A/N: hello this is my first Kim Possible fan fiction, so please, be nice with it. I inspiration from an idea that came to me after seeing Disney's classic of Tangled. Hope you'll like it. There might be some similarities to Tangled, but I'll try to keep it to a little of each other. This will be a one shot.**

Kim and Ron couldn't believe what was happen and it had finally happen that they had been captured by Dr. Drakken. They were chained and gapped as they tried to get to each other, but they couldn't for the chains. After some time, Drakken finally came into the room and looked victorious into their eyes.

"Well Kim Possible, I finally have you caught and now to faze two of my latest plan" when she saw Shego enter the room. This was defiantly not good. She cut off Ron's gap, but he stayed quite by Shego's glowing hands in front of him.

"I'll give a choice now, let yourself drop off here and spare Kim Possible's life or let her get dropped off" Ron looked into Kim's eyes as she was trying to say to him not to do it. Ron looked at his pocket. He when made his decision as Drakken pushed it hard.

"Do what you want to me as long as Rufus and Kim will be spared"

"And that's your final decision, boy?" Ron nodded as he sent a confident look to Kim who tried to get off her chains, but with no luck.

"Very well, Shego, you know what to do?" Shego nodded and knocked Ron unconscious and dropped him into the sea. Rufus and Kim screamed for Ron as they saw he was taken by the stream.

Drakken and Shego walked over against Kim and knocked her unconscious as well. When she woke up, she was chained back at Drakken's lair. She struggled with all her strength, but it was useless. They reacted by shocking her with wire power and she fell to the floor as Drakken entered the room. She looked up at him with rage in her eyes.

"Well, Kim Possible, I finally have where I want you" Drakken sent her a look of satisfaction. She returned it harder than before.

"Your brutal bastard Drakken, I can't believe that you could do that to Ron!" she struggled once again, but found it just as useless as before.

"Just like when I almost got you those years ago, I found out that your problems are boys and now you have no one to help you" Kim wanted to argue with him, but was lost for answers. She looked down at the floor and closed her eyes. She gave a sigh of defeat as Drakken laughed and left her alone to let Shego get into the room and give her some serious punches.

Kim could hardly sit up after Shego's hard treatment. But Kim didn't really seem to barely care about herself at the moment. All her thoughts went to Ron. She lying on her stomach and cry quietly to herself. She knew that Ron probably was at the bottom of the sea. He was after all unconscious when they dropped him into the sea. She was heartbroken knowing she had lost the longtime friend that had turned into the love of her life and the one she wouldn't replace for anyone else.

Just as the she was lying there, Ron was waking up on a beach and after getting his mind back in business, he remembered what happened back with Drakken and Shego. He was freaked out and had only one thing on mind. He had to stop Drakken and Shego.

He put out his own Kimmunicator and called Wade.

"Wade, I need a ride for Drakken's island"

"Right away Ron!" after a few seconds, a flight was there and giving him a jetpack.

"Thanks Wade! I'm gonna get Kim out of there and she isn't there, I'll hunt down every place on the planet until I find her" he travelled to the place where he hoped that he would find her and it seemed like Drakken and Shego was in there, they also looked like they've spotted him. He flied as fast as he could and was shot down as Kim watched and was starting to feel some hope again and as he crashed down, it was way gone again. Little did they know that wasn't damaged at the fall and ran straight towards them? Drakken went inside and teased her again.

"Well, Kim Possible, it seems like there's no hope for Mr. Stoppable and this is where we get to say goodbye" he held out an aimed gun and was with shooting finger on the tricker, but was interrupted by Shego. Drakken looked very annoyed as he was about to Kim Possible for good.

"What is it Shego?"

"The sidekick is coming straight towards us" Drakken was very annoyed as he received a teasing look from Kim. He had to get it done, and this time he'd make sure that he did it right.

"Fine, take cover Shego, I'll finish this job myself on the old fashion way" Shego and Kim stared at him as he pulled a dagger out from his little locker. Kim gasped as she was knocked out shortly and gapped so she couldn't warn Ron.

Meantime he was on the top of Drakken's. He jumped down the roof and even though he was expecting to see Kim chained up or something. He looked at Kim as he was trying to understand what she was saying and he was about to run over and free from the chains and gapping, but he wouldn't make that far.

He felt hard pain as Drakken stabbed the dagger right into his side and he crashed to the floor in hard pain and had a feeling that he really was going to die. Kim struggled and struggled, she didn't care of being electrolyzed, she really needed to get to Ron and stop his hard bleeding that was about to send him to another world and leave Kim heartbroken. Drakken went over and tried to drag Kim away, but she was determined to get to Ron, but Drakken had become much stronger than those years ago where they first fought.

"It's no use Kim Possible, he can't be saved with medical attention and there is no in sight out here" Kim didn't care as she still struggled.

"The only thing that can save him as my medical stuff and they have a cost" Kim got the gap off her mouth.

"What do you want for it?" Drakken gave a look that could tell her everything she needed to know.

"If you let me save him, I'll let you take me without fighting" Drakken gave a skeptical look. Ron wasn't dead neither unconscious, so he found some strength to pull himself half up.

"No, don't do it Kim"

"I promise, Drakken, just let me heal him and I'm all yours" he looked with a victorious smile.

"Very well, henchmen, bring me the bandages and no moving until I say so Kim Possible or else they'll kill him while you watching" Kim nodded as she didn't dared to risk that he mean or didn't mean what he was saying, but Ron's life was too much to risk. He released Kim from her chains and went over to Ron and got to the staircase and handcuffed him.

"There'll be no escape for you Stoppable" Ron was in deep pain as Kim ran over to him, sliding down on her knees beside him.

"Ron!" he tried to not give too much in to the pain, but it was way beyond anything he had ever tried before. Kim looked down at his arm.

"I'm so sorry Ron, but I'll make it good again, I promise" she was about to take out some bandage as he kicked the bag away and held her away from it.

"No, KP"

"You have to let me do this, you have to trust me!" Kim struggled, but to her surprise, Ron was able to hold her in his pain.

"No, Kim, I can't let you do this to yourself"

"I can't let you die"

"You are worth dying for, besides, there'll be one missing me except you"

"Nonsense, Monique, Wade, your family and my parents will miss you as well as Felix and the other buddies from school"

"Cut it out, KP, I won't let you do this, I rather die today, than seeing Drakken take you away" Kim tried her puppy dog pout, hope it would make Ron change his mind, but to her surprise, it failed her for the first time. It really showed Kim that Ron loved her too much to let her do anything about his wounds. She got bandage as Ron got her attention back. He rubbed his hand over her cheek.

"Wait, Kim" they leaned in for a kiss and as he kissed her, he threw a laming gas that caused a huge explosion as it made Shego, who just arrived and Drakken fainting along with Drakken's henchmen. While Ron and Kim kissed, they were able to keep the gas out until it was too thin to do anything. Like that they separated. But at the same time Ron passed out and as Kim saw Drakken and Shego and the other fainted, she handcuffed them and found Drakken's key to Ron's chains in his pocket and ran over to him, not noticing that he was dead at the same time.

He was lying on the floor dead as she struggled to unchain him and as she succeeds, she discovered that her worst nightmare had become reality. Ron Stoppable was lying dead on the floor as she pulled him.

"No, no, no, Ron!" he couldn't keep his eyes opened as he found a little energy to make a little noise.

"Don't leave me, Ron, please! I need you! I love you! Rufus need you!" Ron managed to open his eyes. She looked quite concerned on him; he smiled as her placing his hand on hers.

"You'll get through this KP, I'm sorry, but you'll get over me, but I'll always be here for you I'll always love you" Kim cried. How could he say something like? How could she get over him? He had been her best friend since PK, he had always been there to support her and giving her a shoulder to cry on and do anything for her as he had shown just now.

"Please don't talk like that Ron, it's not true, you're no loser or anything like that. You're the best man on earth of the many I've met and I love you of all my heart and I won't let you leave me alone in this world, it would be more than I can handle" She bandaged him.

"Don't be stupi-", but it was useless, just shortly after he breathed his last breath and she sat there helpless, crying out.

But shortly after, he managed to get some words out.

"KP?"

"Yes, Ron?"

"Promise that you'll take care of Rufus for me, you two are the best things ever happened to me, I need to know that you will be all right"

"I promise"

"Thanks"

She didn't notice that she was sitting singing to herself about to stay with me and don't leave me. She let her tears down her cheek landing onto Ron's, she kissed passionately and embraced as she kept crying, it was like she would never stop, but two minutes after as she stood up and was about to call Wade to get herself and him back to Middleton, also making sure that the police got Drakken and Shego with them to the nearest and most secure prison, but when something happened.

Right before her, Ron was lifted up into the air while a light of blue and gold went out from the place her tear fell and way down to his wound and as he was lying back on the floor, Kim raced to him, seeing that he opened his eyes.

"KP?" she looked shocked at him.

"Ron!"

"It seems like your tears have save me, I've been saved by a god living angel" Kim was warmed by his compliment and wasn't gonna lose him again. She jumped at him and embraced him hard as he sit up and gave her a returning hug. Her beautiful green emerald eyes looked into his browns and when she dragged him in to a kiss, which he gladly returned. They separated and smiled, Kim cried of happiness, Ron dried the tears of her cheeks, taking her head into his hands, kissing her just as passionately as before.

They had been through many things together before, but this something very special. It had shown both of them how important they were to each other. She couldn't live without, neither could he without her. Kim had learned that Ron was way honorest when he said they would gladly give his life for her, Ron had known that Kim could rescue him in any possible way. They finally realized they were for real were meant to be, the perfect couple. No one deserved the other's love than they did and they had something special to fight for, each other.

**Hope you liked it. It's my first fanfic with Kim Possible, I have considered making more, but I just have to find out what to write about. Hope you will review me welcome at Kim Possible fanfic section. It's always with new reviewers, but I also hope some of my reviewers from Tangled section will give a reaction to this.**


End file.
